Catch a Falling Star
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: Allelujah prepares for the Gundam Meister's last intervention, one that the people of Earth will have to accept. Slight AU.


Title: Catch a Falling Star

Author: Zalia Chimera  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: None, maybe some tiny hints of AllelujahXTieria if you want  
Warnings: Dark Alternate Timeline, mild spoilers for episode 23, but only in passing.  
Notes: Was discussing one of the staple themes of the Gundam series and this terrible idea came to me. This 'What-if' story came to mind. It's pretty bague in parts, partly because I don't think it needs expanding on, and partly because of the point of view of the character it's written from.

Summary: Allelujah prepares for the Gundam Meister's last intervention, one that the people of Earth will have to accept.

* * *

The Earth looked so blue from up here.

Allelujah leaned forward, resting his forehead against the window and closing his eyes, letting the silence seep into him, soothe him. It was too noisy on the rest of the ship, everyone preparing, rushing around until he couldn't even hear Hallelujah speaking to him.

He opened his eyes once more, staring down at the distant seeming planet, brushing the hair away from his right eye so that he could see both of them in the faint reflection in the glass.

"It's not fair for them to have so much blue," he said softly. So much blue and green and life. It was never the same, even on the various colonies.

A derisive snort. "Poetic."

Allelujah made a soft sound of agreement, a slightly sheepish look appearing on his face for a moment. "Perhaps. It seemed appropriate."

Hallelujah laughed with grim humour, resting both hands against the glass. "It won't be blue for long."

It was almost sad in a way. They didn't deserve all of that life down there when they seemed incapable of taking the chances made for them to stop warring, even bringing it into the emptiness of space where there should have been solitude and silence. But now they'd run out of chances and their choice would be made for them.

He heard the hiss of the door opening, but didn't even turn. "What is it?" Hallelujah hissed sharply, yellow eye narrowing.

"They've started preparations on Kyrios," the crew members said, and Hallelujah glanced back for just a second, giving him a sharp grin of acknowledgement. Alleluajh couldn't even remember the man's name. He'd known everyone on the Ptolemaios, or it had felt that way.

He supposed it didn't matter much in the long run.

He remained there for a few more minutes after the man left, listening to his retreating footsteps, eyes still locked on the image of the Earth. Allelujah clawed his hands, running his fingers down the window, leaving smeared fingerprints on the glass. Preperations. He should go and talk to the others before it was time, get their approval, their support. He knew that they'd support him.

He gave the Earth one last, slightly wistful glance, before he smoothed his hair back over his right eye and turned away.

Tieria's room was dark and nearly silent, just the soft whirr of the breathing apparatus and noise of the heart monitor set up in the corner next to the bed. Allelujah pulled the chair right up to the bed until his knees were bumping the edge. "Tieria?" he whispered, as though afraid of breaking the peace of the room. He frowned, reaching up to brush the other pilot's hair out of his face and glancing at the small bedside table. "I told them that you'd need your glasses," he said softly. "But I suppose with a mission coming, you won't need them."

He quickly checked over the tubes and IVs and monitors before sitting back down, resting his hands in his lap. It wasn't as though he didn't trust the doctor on board, he just didn't like trusting his fellow pilot to anyone except one of them.

He was content to sit for a few minutes, just watching Tieria silently, feeling the wash of relief that came every time he saw the evidence that the other Meister was still alive.

"It's nearly finished, Tieria," he said quietly once the silence had become unbearable. "You'll like this mission. You always disliked Earth." A tiny smile curled the edges of his lips. "They used up all of their chances, the people there. They didn't learn so this intervention will be the last." His smile sharpened into a dark grin, his right eye glinting amber in the darkness. "No point in fighting over territory when there's no borders to protect and not enough resources to survive, let alone indulge," Hallelujah said, voice harsh with anger and anticipation.

His blue eye softened as he looked back at Tieria instead of off into the distance and he patted the other man's hand, an affectionate gesture. "No governments," he said, almost longingly. "No leaders or armies to drive people to war or kill families or twist a child into a soldier. They'll have to take this chance. They'll appreciate it in time," he continued, sounding like he was considering indulging an errant child.

"The others are coming with me," he said, an odd smile appearing on his face. "Lockon and Setsuna. We'll take care of it all and then you can see the results even if Earth won't be so pretty afterwards. I'll miss the island with the Earthside dock," he admitted, shaking his head at his own nostalgic thoughts.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and then sighed, rubbing the back of his arm across his forehead, revealing both eyes for just a second. "I have to go. Kyrios will be ready soon and I need to do the checks before the mission starts." He stood up reluctantly, and reached out, his fingers brushing over Tieria's cheek for a moment before he pulled away. "I'll come and see you when I get back," he said firmly. "You'll want to look over the mission report anyway, I think."

He opened his mouth as if to say more but closed it again, giving a little shrug and then slipping away from the bed and out of the room, grasping onto one of the guide handles outside in the corridor which would take him down to Kyrios.

Allelujah rested his helmet in his lap once he'd climbed into Kyrios' cockpit, and gazed fondly at the two small metal plates above the display. He raised a hand, running his fingers over the blue tinged one first, then the darker green one, feeling the words inscribed there. "Ready?" he asked, slipping his helmet on and preparing the Gundam for take off. "Lockon, Setsuna. Good luck."

"Kill them all," Hallelujah said his form of encouragement to his other side.

Allelujah nodded, grasping the controls tightly and checking the displays careful one last time before nodding in satisfaction. There was nothing more that could be done. They were all ready. It was time.

"Allelujah Haptism. Kyrios taking off."


End file.
